Conventionally, there is known an image display apparatus that has a touch panel function of accepting a touch operation of a user. In the image display apparatus, an operation surface as a target for the touch operation is arranged to overlap with a display surface on which images are displayed. By performing the touch operation with respect to a position on the operation surface that overlaps with an image such as a command button displayed on the display surface, the user can instruct the image display apparatus to perform various instructions.
The image display apparatus is used in a vehicle such as an automobile. In the vehicle, the image display apparatus is placed on a center console or the like that is located between a driving seat and a front passenger seat in the interior of the vehicle with the operation surface being exposed toward the user.
Literatures that disclose technology related to the technology described in this description include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-252676.